Versace
Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. After the death of Gianni Versace, his sister, Donatella, changed the name to Versace. The label two main lines are "Gianni Versace" the ready-to-wear (RTW) collection and "Atelier Versace" (Versace Workshop) which is a haute couture collection. During Lady Gaga rise to fame in 2008 and 2009, she was spotted wearing many Versace sunglasses such as the updated model 676 in color number 900. In 2011, Donatella Versace opened up the archives to Lady Gaga who picked some outfits to wear during a month and for her music video for "The Edge of Glory". Accessories versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) Handbags gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(Feb 25, 2012) Versace_Leopard_Print_Bag.png Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) Tumblr lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. Mod. Update Z76 col. 900 BR S76.png Lady-gaga-and-gianni-versace-z76-sunglesses.jpg|"Just Dance" Lady-gaga-strip-4169-7.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) Mod. 465/A col. 915 Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg Picture36.jpg|David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Carpet2.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitation (Jun 21, 2008) 068.jpg|(Jun 25, 2008) June25-2008-Malta.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) 6-29-08 D. Yount 001.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|Yougotlove (2008) PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) 8-20-08 Stephanie Cabral 001.jpg|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) 2Vista 8-29-08 012.jpg|2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon8.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon4.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon5.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 002.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 012.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Dangershark6.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) Lady Gaga Unknown picture 2008 001.png 9-24-08 John Grainger 020.jpg|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 002.jpg|Ros O'Gorman (Sep 26, 2008) Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) 1-15-9 Steve Madden Interview.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) Jan15-2009-London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) Lady Gaga unknown photo 2009 005.png 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Mod. Update 676 col. 900 Versace-676-sunglasses.gif November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg|(Jan 11, 2009) 09-01-13 London.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-14 London2.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) January_17_2009_G_A_Y_nightclub.png|(Jan 17, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-01-28 NYC.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 8, 2009) 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg|(Feb 10, 2009) 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) Lady gaga 11238.jpg|Fame Ball 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg|(Mar 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) April_28_2009_001.png|(Apr 28, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 4_May_Grammy_Promo_Performance_2009.png|(May 4, 2009) 8-11-09 Manila.jpg|(Aug 11, 2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg|"Bad Romance" 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (Nov 2, 2009) 12-5-09 Returning to Hotel.jpg|(Dec 5, 2009) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) March 5, 2010 001.png|(Mar 5, 2010) Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Mod. 372/DM col. 900 TO Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg 09-02-14 Münich.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Versace-Feb14-2009.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Feb_19_2009_001.png|(Feb 19, 2009) 3-11-09 Out on Venice Beach.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 1, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 3, 2009) Mod. R76 col. 852 Versace-R76.jpg 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 7, 2009) 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 001.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-18-09 Tom Hawkins 001.jpg|Tom Hawkins (Mar 18, 2009) 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg|(Mar 22, 2009) Mod. 399 col. 961 versace-399-sunglasses-profile.png lady-gaga-and-versace-399-sunglasses-gallery.png|KIIS FM's Wango Tango (May 9, 2009) 9_May_2009_001.png|(May 9, 2009) May 29 2009 001.png|(May 29, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg|(Dec 1, 2011) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 2.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) Mod. 372/DM col. 852 372DM 900 (Versace).png 12-30-09 Out in Miami.jpg|(Dec 30, 2009) 12-31-09 Balcony of Miami Hotel.jpg|(Dec 31, 2009) January_1,_2010_001.png|(Jan 1, 2010) January 2, 2010 001.png|(Jan 2, 2010) Normal ap10 001.jpg|(Jan 3, 2010) January 9, 2010 001.png|(Jan 9, 2010) Normal ap10 002.jpg|(Jan 10, 2010) January 14, 2010 001.png|(Jan 12, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) Mod. 789 col. 900 TO Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png| Jan 13th 2010.jpg|(Jan 13, 2010) AlejandroFashion14 2.png|"Alejandro" September 16, 2010 001.png|(Sep 16, 2010) October 14, 2010 001.png|(Oct 14, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(Oct 18, 2010) 10-24-10.jpg|(Oct 24, 2010) In London 4.jpg|(Nov 3, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) In London 7.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) November 23, 2010 001.png|(Nov 23, 2010) 11-26-10 After Poland Concert.jpg|(Nov 26, 2010) Out in Madrid 3.png|(Dec 12, 2010) Mod. S99 col. 900 S99 Versace.png| TorontoAirportOutside.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) March 4-2011-Toronto.png|(Mar 4, 2011) 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg|(Dec 30, 2011) Mod. T76 col. 852 T76 Versace.png| lady-gaga-and-versace-t76-sunglasses-ellen degeneres show 2011.png|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) AfterEllen-2011.jpg|(Apr 28, 2011) The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" Lady_Gaga_in_Mexico.png|(May 6, 2011) Airport-May10-2011.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) Lady Gaga in Rome.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 6-19-12 Out in Sidney 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2012) 6-29-12 Park Hyatt Melbourne 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) Mod. 402 col. 903 Versace 402.png|Mod. 402 Col. 903 GoogleChrome-02.jpg|Google Chrome commercial 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mod. VE02120 col. 1002/87 From the "January Jones" Spring 2011 collection in gold black. Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) Versace Couture (Ready-to-wear) The label main line also known as Gianni Versace Couture or Versace Couture which are ready-to-wear (RTW) collections shown during Milan Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1991 collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_SideDress01.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Tights Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|"Vogue" trench coat Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Tumblr lo3yaqEHb81qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1991 Marylin Monroe & James Dean print bag.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 1991 collection 1991-92.jpg|Skirt BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|Top Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg|Back Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Coat Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Left top 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_DressCloseUp.jpg Kenneth Willardt 19.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|"Native American Indian" print shirt Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Boots 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Boots BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Versace Fall-Winter 1992 red bondage dress.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1994 Versace SpringSummer 1994 Leather Skirt with Safety Pins.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins top and skirt.jpg 01.10.2012 2.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins dress.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 2000 collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg Bazaar9.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 collection Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) Atelier Versace (Haute couture) The haute couture label of Versace created in 1990. These collections are shown during Paris Fashion Week. Fall/Winter 1991 collection Atelier Versace Fall-Winter 1991 dress.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1992 collection versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg Tumblr lo0cv27c4U1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 1993 collection 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) Fall/Winter 1993 collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Red pants Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 1996 collection 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) Fall/Winter 1997 collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(Apr 20, 2012) Spring/Summer 2012 collection Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 long sleeve delicate sparkling silver spider silk like lace gown.jpg 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 corseted strapless gold laser-cut filigree dress.jpg 6-19-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|(June 19, 2012) Fall/Winter 2012 collection Atelier_Versace_Fall_Winter_2012_Pink_powder_gown.jpg 7-29-12 Taylor Kinney's brother's wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jul 29, 2012) Custom outfits Nicola_Pop_Up_Shop_Versace_Much_Music.png 264329_10150656210080176_260751060175_19390566_8060119_n.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 267421_10150710914665176_260751060175_19829279_684591_n.jpg 223935_10150742370435176_260751060175_20224135_5056680_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914680176_260751060175_19829280_1273823_n.jpg 198688_10150742370935176_260751060175_20224150_3390151_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914685176_260751060175_19829281_5087767_n.jpg 284147_10150742370300176_260751060175_20224133_3811315_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) Dragon_Print_Verscae_pop_up_shop.png 049-SYTYCD-2011.jpg|1 So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) SYTYCD-2011.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) Df.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 089727-Lady-Gaga-The-Edge-of-Glory-iHeartRadio-Music-Festival-2011.jpg|(Sep 242, 2011) MTN 2839429.jpg|"Marry the Night" Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|"Marry the Night" MTN 2858929.jpg|"Marry the Night" KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg|KISS FM's Jingle Ball (Dec 3, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Performs-in-Times-Square-on-New-Years-Eve-7-1024x862.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Atelier Versace Sketch for 54th Grammy Awards.jpg 54th Grammy Awards 001.png|54th Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Terry Richardson 5-10-12 010.jpg|(May 10, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-10-12 001.jpg|The New York Bar (May 10, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 002.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 002.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg|3.1-3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 006.jpg|3 5-3-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 3, 2012) 5-7-12.jpg|(May 7, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-10-12 011.jpg|(May 10, 2012) 5-12-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 12, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-13-12 007.jpg|(May 13, 2012) 5-17-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 17, 2012) 5-25-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 25, 2012) 5-28-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 28, 2012) 5-29-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(May 29, 2012) 5-31-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(May 31, 2012) 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-8-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2012) 6-10-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2012) 6-13-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 005.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Terry Richardson 5-13-12 001.jpg|(May 13, 2012) 6-14-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 14, 2012) 6-16-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2012) 6-16-12 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2012) 6-20-12 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2012) 6-20-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2012) 6-21-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2012) 6-23-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2012) 6-24-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_001.jpg|(Jun 24, 2012) 6-27-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_001.jpg|(Jun 27, 2012) 8-14-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2012) #Outfit made with a pattern from the Fall 20111 Atelier collection. #Bodysuit, mini skirt and silver cap ##One sleeve black sequined body suit with silver metalic detailing throughout the bodice, at the exaggerated left shoulder, and at the right hip. The outfit is complete with a pleated black metal-mesh mini skirt and a black and silver cap encrusted with crystals, with seven mirrored prongs protruding from the top in the style of Lady Liberty. #Gaga's jacket, bra, skirt, boots and the dancers leggings ##Black leather bra covered in Swarovski crystals connected with leather straps to a thick black leather collar with gold Versace mudsa medallion at the center. ##Black leather wrap-around skirt covered in Swarovski crystals and black leather strap details with gold Medusa buckle embellishments at the waistline and gold rings at the hem. ##Black leather jacket with gold ##Black boots covered in gold buckles Menswear Fall/Winter 2010 collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Unknown collections BambinaInItalia.jpg|1 (Jun 11, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|2 Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|3 (June 13, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|4 Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|5 (Jun 15, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|6 (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 (Jun 19, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|8 (Jul 4, 2011) Versace 1991 Gold Silk Shirt.jpg|9 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) #Silk shirt #~1991, "Le maschere" silk shirt #Versace Jeans #Versace Couture ~1991, "Theatro" series silk shirt #Versace Jeans #"Rose" print leggings #Mozart print leggins #Jacket #Versace Couture ~1991, Black and gold "Barocco" print Links *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits